Los Potter
by affy bp
Summary: Lo que ser un Potter significa era algo que nadie podría describir con palabras. Solo con acciones, de esas que te llenan el corazón de orgullo. Drabbles sobre los Potter.
1. James Potter

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mio. los maravillosos personajes pertenecen a otra persona que obviamente no soy yo.

**Summary**: Lo que ser un Potter nadie lo podría describir con palabras. Solo con acciones, de esas que te llenan el corazón de orgullo. Drabbles sobre los Potter.

* * *

**James Potter.**

James no era de ese tipo de persona que se puede describir en una palabra, para nada. James era del tipo de chico, no complejo, pero si interesante. Si le pedían a Sirius una palabra para describir a James el seguro diría _confiable. _

Si le preguntas a Peter te respondería algo así como _divertido._

Remus sonreiría y diría con su voz serena _leal._

James podía ser confiable, divertido y leal. Pero era muchísimas cosas mas que no pueden ser descritas con palabras, James era sonrisas de niño y mirada traviesa, eran travesuras a medianoche, volar en escoba, escapadas a las cocinas y castigos bien merecidos. James era pedirle una cita a Lily, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Ahora si le pides a Lily una palabra para describir a Potter ella responderá seguramente algo como _arrogante, presumido o inmaduro, _aunque en realidad ya no lo piense así, porque hasta ella se da cuenta que el joven de anteojos ha crecido increíblemente y que en algún momento se quedara sin excusas para rechazarle las citas..

Y tal vez eso quiera la pelirroja, pero no lo dirá en voz alta.

James Potter podría ser descrito muchas veces, con muchos adjetivos y con muchas convicciones, pero lo que James representa, lo que hace, dice, piensa, o siente no podría ser descrito con palabras nunca.

* * *

_Review?:3_

_Espero que les guste, seran solo cinco pequeños Drabbles el primero es sobre (MI) James Potter._

_Luego sera el turno de Harry, luego de James Sirius, despues de Albus y al final de Lily Luna. Ojala que lo disfruten._

_Un beso sabor Potter!_


	2. Harry James Potter

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio (me prometi que no iba a llorar,T.T buaaaa)

**Summary: **_Hola bruja moderna, este es un manual creado pensando en ti, que quieres saber ¿Cómo convivir con James Potter por siete años y no morir en el intento?__Soy Lily Evans y quiero ayudarte a combatir la peor plaga que ha surgido por los pasillos de este enorme castillo llamado Hogwarts y esta tiene nombre y apellido: James Potter._

**

* * *

**

**Harry Potter.**

Ser el niño que vivió tenía algunas ventajas, eso era obvio. Todos te reconocían por la calle, los que no eran mortifagos te encontraban como un héroe, y algunas personas incluso te admiraban…

Esto a Harry nunca le importo realmente. A diferencia de lo que algunos como Snape creen, Harry es un chico modesto y de una generosidad sin límites, una perfecta apariencia de su padre pero con todas las cualidades de Lily Evans, y claro la valentía de un Gryffindor.

Pero la única vez que Harry deseo que alguien lo notara aunque esto involucrara las palabras _El-niño-que-vivió_, la única vez que anhelo que esa persona se diera cuenta que existía y que era un muchacho de carne y hueso, no lo podía conseguir…

Porque Ginny seguía saliendo con Dean Thomas, el que antes podía decirse amigo de Harry ahora era el número uno en su lista de personas indeseables, superando incluso al propio Voldemort, y aunque Harry sabía que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer al respecto porque ella era su novia, y además la hermana menor de Ron, no dejaba de ansiar que por una vez Ginny le besara a él y no a Dean.

No se pierde nada con soñar ¿Qué vas a perder si la besas de pronto? Además de la amistad que tenia con ella y con Ron e incluso su bien recibida presencia en La Madriguera. Nada en realidad.

Pero eso no le impidió hacerlo, la primera vez que deseo que ella lo notara, lo noto. Ya no estaba con Thomas, lo besaba a el, frente a cincuenta personas, frente a un Ron nada encolerizado, ella de verdad lo notaba como llevaba deseando todo el año y dudaba mucho que en verdad tuviera algo que ver con la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente.

* * *

_Ahora toca el turno de Harry. _

_Pues es como yo me lo imaginaba al pobre sufriendo porque la condenada Ginny estaba con el condenado Dean._

_Queriendo que lo mirase aunque sea por ser el-niño-que-vivio._

_En fin. dejen review..el proximo chan chan chan: James Sirius Potter._

_Byeee!_


	3. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio (me prometi que no iba a llorar,T.T buaaaa)

**

* * *

**

**James Sirius Potter.**

Quien viera a James Sirius Potter Weasley exclamaría con total seguridad:

¡Eres igual a tu abuelo, muchacho!

Y esto no era mas que una verdad absoluta, era igual a su abuelo. Sonrisa ladeada y traviesa, mirada infantil y llena de una malicia que no auguraba nada bueno, travesuras por realizar, chicas por conquistar y una en especial que hacia que le latiera el corazón.

Una que no se atrevería a confesar por el momento, lo conquistaba.

James Sirius se llamaba así por dos grandes merodeadores y mas que nada, dos grandes hombres. James Potter y Sirius Black y aunque fuera increíble el muchacho tenia mucho de ambos en el mismo, además de un espíritu bromista y un alma merodeadora, una actitud infantil y al mismo tiempo gamberra que llevaba a las féminas de Hogwarts a suspirar por el en los pasillos.

-James –le llamo, ella era guapa, de una sonrisa espectacular y de una mirada verde profunda.

- Linda –saludo el joven moreno con su sonrisa de portada de revista -¿Cómo va todo, pelirroja? –pregunto enredando su dedo en un mechon de los cabellos rojos de su amiga.

-Bien, toda va bien –respondió Linda Emennt dedicándole esa cálida mirada que hacia que a James le temblaran las piernas.

James la tomo de la mano como pocas veces lo hacia y le susurro muy cerca al oído

-¿Vas conmigo a Hogsmade este fin de semana?-

La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisita picara y tomada de la mano de su próximo novio partió hacia quien sabe donde a hacer cosas que solo les conciernen a ellos dos.

Porque James Sirius Potter había caído irremediablemente en la maldición Potter de las pelirrojas y no se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

_Nuestro querido James Sirius. Aw yo lo amo, que no daria por ser la Linda esa. _

_Bueno pues este Drabble no me termina de convencer, no se porque._

_Pero bueno, espero que guste._

_En fin. dejen review..el proximo sera mi amado Albus Severus._

_Byeee!_


	4. Albus Severus Potter

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio (me prometi que no iba a llorar,T.T buaaaa)

**

* * *

**

**Albus Severus Potter**.

Albus siempre fue diferente al resto de sus hermanos. James era fanfarrón y un bromista empedernido, Lily era gritona y pura alegría a donde fuera, pero Albus era sereno y mucho mas tranquilo que sus dos consanguíneos.

Albus era la calca exacta de Harry, cabello azabache rebelde y los ojos de Lily Evans brillando tras los cristales de unas gafas redondas, solo que sin cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, aquella que había atormentado tanto a Harry en su adolescencia.

Pero incluso en personalidad, Albus Severus se inclinaba mas a la de Harry que a la de Ginny. Era respetuoso y modesto, sereno y no gustaba de llamar tanto la atención, un poco tímido incluso.

Albus había deseado ir a Gryffindor, incluso a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff ¿Pero Slytherin? Era ridículo, y su hermano mayor se lo hizo saber al colegio entero en cuando el sombrero le grito que pertenecía a la casa de las serpientes.

James enloqueció, por poco hace que le peguen el sombrero con cinta hasta que este grite Gryffindor, pero McGonagall lo sereno y a base de golpes en la cabeza y jaladas de cabello, Victoire, Fred y Rosie lograron que James volviera a su asiento resignado con tener un hermano Slytherin.

Pero Albus no estaba resignado porque nunca lo había dudado, tal vez el mismo sabia que vestiría de verde y plata muy en el fondo y solo esperaba que el Sombrero se lo confirmara, se imaginaba que Slytherin lo esperaría, y como dijo su padre, esta casa ganaba un gran estudiante y Albus perdía la tradición familiar de ser leones y probablemente no sería la primera que rompería ya que Al tenia suficientes pelirrojas en su vida para ir a enamorarse de una más.

Y estaba seguro que no importaba, era una serpiente y lo enorgullecía, eso no significaba que de un dia al otro fuera a hablar Parsel y a convertirse en amante de las Artes Oscuras, esto significaba que era astuto y luchaba por sus metas su padre lo aceptaría, su madre le sonreirá James se lo aguantaría.

Slytherin no podría ser tan malo si alguien como Albus había ido a parar allí.

* * *

_El pequeño Albus si que me dio trabajos, no se pero yo me lo imagino en Slytherin.._

_jiji Tal vez suena raro pero bueno. la proxima y ultima Lily Luna_

_Chaoo_


	5. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer: **Ningun personaje es mio (me prometi que no iba a llorar,T.T buaaaa)

**Nota: **No estoy segura si esto va a gustar o no, sobre todo porque es un Lily/Scorpius y me costo mucho, mucho, MUCHISIMO, escribirlo. Aver si me salio mas o menos decente..

**

* * *

**

**Lily Luna Potter.**

La primera vez que Lily lo vio tenía nueve y aun no podía asegurar quien era, pero sabía que se llamaba Scorpius y que tío Ron lo detestaba, sabía que iría en el curso de Al y Rosie y sabia que no era bueno pensar en lo encantador que era..

Pero Lily Luna tenía nueve y no le importaba si estaba bien o mal, Scorpius era lindo y ella era una princesa, la princesa de un cuento donde Malfoy podía ser el príncipe.

La segunda vez que lo vio tenia once y estaba a punto de entrar a Hogwarts, era cinco de Agosto, el cumpleaños de su hermano Albus y el apareció en la chimenea con un regalo para su mejor amigo y una sonrisa en el rostro, Lily no podía verlo más guapo, seguía siendo un príncipe y ella seguía siendo una princesa.

Se presento con los Potter quienes lo vieron un poco mal al principio, alego que su padre no sabía dónde estaba y que mama no lo encubriría por mucho mas así que se fue muy pronto, demasiado para el gusto de Lily que se quedo con una nueva impresión de él: era un chico malo…

Harry le conto a Ron quien pego un grito en el cielo al enterarse del apellido del mejor amigo de su sobrino y pidió nuevamente a Rosie que lo ignorara, ella obedecía.

Lily entro a Hogwarts y fue a parar a Gryffindor, James no podía estar más orgulloso, sin embargo esto significaba menos oportunidades para ver a su rubio príncipe verde.

Desde entonces la pelirroja lo veía muchas veces pero no hablaron ninguna, no hasta que la niña paso a cuarto y el a sexto, antes del partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-¿Eres Lily Potter verdad?-pregunto el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-Si-balbuceo ella tres segundos después

-Buena suerte Lily-agrego dándole la espalda y sonriéndole a Lily se le congelo el cuerpo y se sintió incapaz de marcar nada en el partido.

Y así fue, regalándoles la victoria a las serpientes y provocando la ira de su hermano, el capitán y su equipo entero, pero a Lily no le importo porque cuando fue a felicitar a Albus, Scorpius estaba ahí y lo que Lily gano fue la oportunidad de besarlo en la mejilla. El rubio desde ese día la buscaba entre clases y una vez en la biblioteca la tomo de la mano…

Y como Lily es una Potter y lleva sangre de león en las venas dio el primer paso, "Scorp ¿quieres ir al baile de Navidad conmigo?" el rubio asintió y en un baile lleno de túnicas de gala, hadas resplandecientes y magia, se besaron.

Fue todo lo que Lily Luna Potter siempre soñó, flotaba en el aire en los brazos de un príncipe y nada arruinaría su momento por el que espero tanto tiempo, porque esta vez sí se sintió una verdadera princesa y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo, porque cuando los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos propios reinventarón la palabra _magia_...

..Y sobre todo la palabra _amor._

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Vaya si que me dio trabajos, no puedo creerme aun que escribi un Lily/Scorp. (o algo asi) _

_En fin, se acabaron nuestros drabbles. Espero que me sigan leyendo en alguna otra de mis locuras..Beso! chao_


End file.
